Chronicles of ghost-part one
by jakp99
Summary: the last of his species and no one to go to. the man now named ghost wanders away from the Universe. but what happens because he left? you can find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reapers down fall

"Weirdo, freak, monster, abomination, mistake, the reapers legacy" these were something's forerunners and humans referred to me as, last of my kind should be there. The forerunners nearly wiped my species out of the universe. Somehow I survived no one else just me. I am a derostar a hybrid of forerunner and flood. My forerunner genes seem to disguise the fact that I'm a flood, but if any are near I can control them I was at gravemind level to them Prometheans too. However when I control them they turn a blood red. I was drafted into the Spartan program like all others as a child but I was homeless living on Jericho VII. After a few years, people noticed I was strange. My DNA only had 12% Reclaimer, 35% flood, and 53% forerunner but the computers counted the other 88% as unknown. Then when the flood was released everyone noticed the flood never went towards me they only attacked the humans and covenant but never when everyone saw this they feared me, they hated me, they shunned me. So I went what Reclaimers call AWAL and faked my own death. I found some Prometheans three days later then I found a forerunner structure. The Prometheans I made my allies the structure we explored. I touched a wall then it moved to reveal a flood hold up they also became my allies and so I made the structure convert into a ship. This is where things start to get hairy.

After discovering I was alive, the Reclaimers called me rouge and started searching apparently so did the sanghelli when they heard one of my nicknames, the reapers legacy this made them realize I was a forerunner. A reclaimer named Chief found me when I made the structure my ship he asked me "who are you, what are you doing" I answered "long has humanity and forerunner alike treated me as though I was the destroyer of the galaxy, John you have a place among these people you are needed I however am the vain of all existence" my Prometheans made him stand there and distracted him. "if the rest of the Reclaimers ask my Prometheans held you back and you couldn't reach me. I am now no one to you but a ghost. This is my new name the Ghost good bye chief." I flew off chief still fighting until I got far enough away then I made the Prometheans return to me. Infinity found me so I went into light speed in orbit. I was now an outcast among the universe it was for the best… or was it.

This is a little book I wrote down that I decided looked good Ghost refers to humans as Reclaimers alot. This is because that's what forerunners call humans. I know he seems impossible but that's the beauty of an alternate universe anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The UNSC finds me

I sat in my bed my new achilla, rasoni, is piloting the ship. We are really just flying away from it all. I couldn't stay anywhere too long then it finally happened. "Intruder alert, repeat, intruder alert" rasoni blasted over the coms. I grabbed my scythe and ran out of my room only to be stopped at the door by the intruder. It was a she wearing hayabusa armor she reached out to me while I was on the floor. I sounded like that reclaimer. "Foolish reclaimer why have you intruded on my ship, begon or perish by my hands" she seemed shocked like I had just turned fully flood, of course did sound like a gravemind for a minute, "Ghost what is your problem what have you become" she asked "I am acting like I am supposed to as I said begon" I exclaimed my scythe inches from her neck I had every intention to kill her but something in me stopped the blade. I put it on my back. Instead of leaving me she just stood there. So I sat down she kneeled with me. I realized my Prometheans weren't as merciful but they weren't coming for some reason. Did rasoni want me to handle this or did the Prometheans see her as not a threat. "Tell me reclaimer why do you want me back, why do you believe I have left all of humanity and the rest of your war" I asked her "all soldiers are needed to win a war big or small. When chief reported what he saw they wanted you to be the ultimate weapon some of us said we can't you would destroy us again a…" I stopped her while she was talking "the reason I left was because of that exact same reason all you would use me for is a weapon, also when did I personally, destroy your species" "uh never we are just worried about your forerunner decent" "I am just not humanity's judgment I am a curse a vain to all existence. That is why I left your world I am here to be here alone no one here but my troops." This provoked silence she knew her question had been the wrong one. For some reason I almost cried I believe it is because of my realization that I was the mistake of the universe. Then she broke the silence "people say I am weak not fit to be a Spartan even the other girls said that, but when I heard you went MIA everyone went searching for you. I needed a reason to feel better so I went to find you to prove them wrong and be a hero. But now I can see they are hunting a peaceful civilian." I couldn't believe she said that so I wasn't the only one being mistreated we sat there "I guess were outcast till the end, huh" I said "yeah I guess we are" 'a ghost and a banshee that's a good combo if I knew one' I thought.

The end… of this chapter Hahaha got you there didn't I so anyways how did banshee get on the ship will the covenant or UNSC find him first let's see in the next chapter please review what I have so far but don't be harsh please


End file.
